The Lost Hero With A Twist
by WordOfTheGods
Summary: Percy is Roman. Jason is Greek. Percy Was Sent To Camp Half Blood. Jason Was Sent To Camp Jupiter. The Heroes of Olympus books but with a twist.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all the characters.**

I woke up in the backseat of a bus holding hands with a complete stranger. I searched my surroundings and tried to figure out where I was. I was in the back of a bus with a bunch of fifteen or sixteen year old kids. We were all in the middle of a desert on a school bus. I suddenly realized.

"Who am I?" I thought

Percy. Yes I remembered it was Percy. Percy Jackson. I looked at the girl next to me. She was a cute girl with dark caramel skin and beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. She had choppy brown hair and wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a snowboarding jacket.

I let go of her hand. "Sorry, who are y-"

"Alright cupcakes listen up" a Teacher shouted.

The guy looked like a coach. He had a baseball cap on and had a wispy goatee he had a sour looking face, like he ate something rotten. He looked right at Percy and had a look on his face like.

"Hey, what are you doing here kid. Get off my bus!"

He stared at me for a couple more seconds then looked away and said.

"We will be there in five with your partner"

He picked up his baseball bat. Percy thought maybe he was going to come back here and hit him but the coach gave him one finale stare and sat back down in his seat.

"Who is that?" Percy asked the girl next to him.

"That's Coach Hedge Percy don't you remember?" She asked him.

She cocked an eyebrow at him but then a boy in the seat in front of Percy turned around to look at them. The kid looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair and pointed ears.

"Whats the matter Percy Coach hit you in the head again?"

They laughed and Percy stared at them blankly.

"I'm not supposed to be here" Percy told them.

"Yup Percy, just like how Piper didn't steal that car and I didn't run away six times? The elfish boy said.

"Shut up Leo, I didn't steal it. He gave it to me" Piper was blushing now.

Leo just laughed.

"Sure Piper whatever you say"

Percy didn't know what to make of this he was so confused and he didn't remember anything.

The bus came to a halt as Leo was laughing and the coach stood up again and got out his megaphone.

"EVERYONE OFF THE BUS" He barked into the megaphone.

Everyone rushed off the bus holding their ears as the coach continued to yell at them. Percy found himself infront of a big red museum. I turned to look at Leo and Piper.

"Seriously where am I?" I asked them both.

"You actually don't remember?" Leo asked

I shook my head.

"This is the Wilderness School" Leo told me "For juvenile delinquents"

"Hey partner don't hangout with these nerds."

Some guy came up to them and started to hit on Piper. Percy hated the guy for some reason, he felt jealous for some reason.

"Hey babe, want to catch a movie later" he asked Piper

"No Dylan, I would never go out with you. I Have a boyfriend anyways." Piper grabbed Percy's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait What?" Percy Thought "He didn't even know this girl and some how she was his girlfriend"

Blood quickly rose to his cheeks but luckily no one noticed.

"Okay, okay Pipes chill out" Dylan said "but we are still partners remember?"

Piper nodded but look like she really didn't want to.

Dylan went up to her and tried to hold her hand but piper slapped his hand away and said.

"Get away from me creep"

Dylan Got angry and thus new girl Isabel was her name came over and yelled at Piper.

"Don't talk to him that way. At least his mom didn't abandon him" She said

Piper clenched her fist and tried to hit the girl but Percy and Leo held her back.

"Chill Piper, She's not worth your time" Percy said

Percy didn't know who or where he was but he knew one thing. Starting a fight in the middle of a school trip was a big No No.

Coach Hedge yelled " Everyone inside the exhibit we are about to see the grand canyon"

Percy followed Piper and Leo inside but then Coach Hedge grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind a corner. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed his pen. He didn't know why he did it but it was instinct. Percy didn't know why there was a pen in his pocket anyways.

"Listen kid what are you doing here" The Coach asked him

"School Trip?" Percy said but it came out as more of a question.

"You're messing up my job so seriously what are you doing here?" He demanded

"I don't know" Percy said sincerely

The Coach looked at me and must of thought I was telling the truth because he said.

"Well a team from camp is coming to pick up the half bloods. When they get here they can figure out what to do with you." The coach said.

He stared at Percy then said

"Go back to the group kid"

Percy rushed towards the end of the hall.

"Camp? Half Bloods? He thought "Who are these people and what's going on."

When Percy got out onto the balcony with the rest of the group it started to rain.

It started to rain harder and harder. Finally Coach Hedge said

"Everyone back inside now."

Everyone was back inside except for Piper, Him, Leo, The Coach, and Dylan.

Coach was about to yell at Dylan to get inside but Dylan flicked his wrist and the Coach flew into a wall. Piper screamed and Dylan yet again flicked his wrist and she flew into the wall too. Percy realized he was somehow controlling the winds. Dylan sprouted into smoky vapor with black smokey wings.

"your a ventii" Percy said

"Correct Percy Jackson" Dylan said "Now I will take all three of you to my mistress"

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dylan asked him

I looked down at it and took off the cap it turned into a three foot gold sword with Laceroaestus written at the hilt. He smiled

"Riptide" He thought.

He charged Dylan and when Dylan went to throw some more of that wind at him. He slid under his feet and sliced up. The sword passed right through Dylan and he looked only fazed.

"It's going to take more than that demigod" He taunted Percy.

Coach woke up and started to swing his baseball bat at Dylan each hit passed through him. Dylan punched Coach in the face and he flicked his wrist Coach flew face first into the wall and there was a sickening Crunch! sound. Dylan then flicked his wrist again and Coach flew off the balcony into the Grand Canyon. Leo yelped an stared at the ledge where Coach had fallen. Piper sat up looking dazed then looked at Dylan and narrowed her eyes. She picked up the baseball bat and charged at Dylan.

Leo tried to throw something at Dylan and he turned around and looked at him. He looked at Leo with a evil grin. He flicked his wrist at Leo and he too flew into the wall. The winds were now so intense that Piper was having trouble getting to Dylan. She swung and hit him in the head. Where there should of been a large hitting sound. It was only met by the sound of the storm as Piper passed clean through his head.

"I'm going to kill you" Dylan said

Percy Yelled

"NO"

He put his hand forward and felt a tug in his stomach. Water rushed at Dylan and knocked him off Balance. Percy Charged and sliced for his neck. Somehow his sword actually made contact with Dylan instead of passing through him. He cut his head clean off his shoulders. soon as Percy killed him the storm stopped and Dylan evaporated into dust. How I was alive I had no Idea.

I got up and said

"So that was the monster"

Percy didn't know why he said that.

"Monster?" Piper Said "What are you talking about"

"He was a ventii" Percy said "a storm spirit"

Just as he said that a girl and a boy on a chariot landed by them and the girl came over.

"Where is he" She demanded

"Who?" Percy said rather confused like.

She got really mad and narrowed her fierce gray eyes at him. She was about to tell him off when the guy said.

"Look Annabeth" He pointed at Percy's feet.

"Not know Butch" She replied

"No Look' He said

Annabeth gave in and looked at Percy's feet. She gasped.

Percy looked down at his feet.

'What was wrong with them" He thought "Was one bigger than the other"

"The boy with one shoe" Butch said "he's the answer"

"No I was tricked" She said

She looked up at the sky and started to yell

"What do you want from me"

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

She calmed down and said

"Get in the Chariot"

"No way" Leo said "You're Crazy" he pointed at Annabeth.

"Cut her some slack she's been looking fora camper" Butch said "She's gone out of her mind looking for him"

"Who" Piper said

"My Boyfriend" Annabeth said "Jason Grace"

**Well Kids my first ever Fanfiction there you go are you happy? Do you like it? I want real Reviews don't be afraid to hold back I can handle it. Until next time then WordOfTheGods out. **


End file.
